


Love Is a Give and Take

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О мелдинге и любви (или сексе) мрачно и правдиво.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is a Give and Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



Он намеревался вступить в -– как это называется здесь? -– фиктивный брак. Но Люси любит его. Люси _хочет_ его. Люси не желает ничего больше, чем затащить его в постель и позволить ему быть ее Мастером. И как он может отказаться? Это настолько сладко, и доставляет так много удовольствия. Это помогает приглушить звук барабанов в его голове и избавиться от лишней энергии, которая присуща его текущей регенерации. Он чувствует себя удивительно _живым_ сейчас, после стольких лет в украденных телах, поврежденных телах, умирающих телах. Так здорово быть _настолько материальным_. 

Конечно, секс повелителей времени больше чем просто физический акт. Есть также телепатический аспект, восхитительное соединение душ, без которого акт никогда не чувствуется полным. Люди не созданы для этого, их умы чересчур инертны и хрупки. Но Мастер искусен в ментальных прикосновениях, и он знает, как обращаться с человеческими умами, он знает их уязвимые места. Он знает, как проникнуть сквозь барьеры, и заставить их отозваться. 

Люси _нравится_ это. Нравится интимность, нравится чужеродность, нравится сам факт, что ее муж делает с ней то, что ни один человек на Земле больше не может. И если каждый раз, когда они занимаются любовью, оставляет ее чуть более слабой, ее здравомыслие чуть менее твердым, ну, если честно, такой она нравится ему еще больше. 

Конечно, может быть, он уже зашел слишком далеко. Это отсутствующее выражение на ее лице, эта пустота в ее глазах появляются все чаще… Да, очень скоро он вынужден будет остановиться. Но позже. Не сегодня. Когда она так хороша в этом великолепном красном платье.


End file.
